moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ida Kolarn
Ida Kolarn is a landscaper and gardener of Gilnean descent. History Childhood Ida Kolarn, born Ida Lashmanger, was born to Pauline and Geoffrey Lashmanger in the Northgate Woods on February 22nd 603 KC. Ida grew up fascinated with anecdotes of night elf druids that her father told as bedtime stories. Being farmers, the Lashmanger family quickly learned the ways of other Gilnean harvest-witches, using their crops to supply those who lived in the city with fruits and vegetables. The Lashmangers listened to the ways of the Holy Light, yet they found themselves in primitive nature worship. Ida lived a quiet childhood, focused on the nature around her and exploring what could be discovered around the farms of Northgate. She quickly realized that she wished to be a rancher, apt on being able to take over her family legacy on their farm. Peacefulness did not last long in Gilneas, however. During the Gilnean civil-war, nothing could be done for the Lashmangers. The family was not trained in fighting; therefore, their farmland was easily destroyed. The young family retreated into Gilneas City, hoping for refuge. After a few years, they were able to rebuild their home and farmland, though minimally in comparison to what it was before. When the worgen curse spread, nobody was safe. The family lived in a rural area and word did not get to them quickly. Lack of knowledge allowed for the first member of the Lashmanger family to be affected. Pauline returned home sick after she was bitten, unaware of the consequences of what had happened to her during her travels. After becoming feral, Pauline attacked her daughter in the night, biting the teenage Ida between her neck and shoulder. Ida’s father had no choice but to kill Pauline and rushed the young girl into the city for help. There, the curse was running wild, though a cure was found to keep the worgen from being feral. Ida had been cured quickly, though her father could no longer manage to see her. The landscaper had become a reminder of her mother and how she had passed. Ida left Gilneas to head out into the world, no longer able to call the city home. She still speculates that Geoffrey is alive somewhere near the ruins of Gilneas. Determined, Ida wished to practice druidism under the night elves she had heard stories of long ago. She was successful, traveling into night elf controlled lands. There, she was able to receive her human form back, albeit, not permanently. The landscaper keeps her curse hidden to most, able to control it better than many other similar worgen. Ida worked under the efforts of a night elf druid who slowly became frustrated with the uneducated girl’s inability to understand his teachings. With only a bit of druidic knowledge, the landscaper began her travels to Stormwind. She is able to do a surprising amount with little knowledge, able to manipulate and control growth of plants with “flower power.” Ida made residence in Stormwind City, confused and a bit dazed on how to start a new life. She started as a bum, sleeping in stranger parts of the city. Quickly, Ida found her way as she saw flyers about hiring landscapers for the city. With her skills as a harvest witch, she found herself successful in the art of gardening. The city hired her and another man, Karl Wogksch, to maintain Lion’s Rest and the Mage Quarter with other sections divided into other landscaper divisions. She resided in the city, continuously working to become a better woman and perhaps a rancher once more. Present Only recently have things changed for the woman. Currently, she works as a groundskeeper and gardener for her husband. Ida manages a booth at the Stormwind Market, selling veggies and fruits to others. Ida is currently a "mother" to two pugs: Scrappy and Stacy who recently had six little puppies! Ida has her hands full with baby canine care. Currently, her aspirations are to learn to read and write, something she's yet to master in her time. She also wishes to come out of her shell and meet new people. Appearance Ida is not a particularly attractive woman. She is rather dull and plain, not someone who would stand out in a crowd. Her skin is a darker caramel color from her extended periods in the sun, damaged and burned in a variety of areas. Her skin tone and eyes are seemingly exotic for someone from Gilneas, though not astoundingly so. Her teeth are crooked, yet well taken care of. A strange, albeit endearing feature for the gardener. Ida is short, especially for a worgen. As a human, she stands at a mere 5’1, seemingly being growth stunted from lack of nutrition. As a worgen, she is 5’9, though her back tends to be slightly hunched. The gardener is especially thin, almost disturbingly so. She has no particular feminine parts of her figure, though she doesn’t seem to mind nor care. Her hair is shockingly straight, but has a bit of volume. She doesn’t seem to keep up with it, letting it be dirty and unkempt at most times. Seemingly, the landscaper cuts it herself as it is jagged and unmatched. Often, Ida keeps it tied tight with a small band of leather, keeping it out of her face when she is working. Ida's clothes are exactly as one would expect, torn and rugged in appearance. The knees of her pants are often caked in mud and her shirts are ripped along the bottom. Ida's boots (if she is wearing any) are frayed and way past broken in. The landscaper keeps a few objects nice and clean: a necklace and her glasses. Her necklace hosts a dark emerald colored stone with a silver wire tree woven around it. Her glasses are large and circular. Relationships Friends Nadia and Jenfrida Lighthammer Ida found two great friends in the Lighthammer sisters. Nadia, with the help of Jen, Ida, and June Steelbarrow, created the Socialites in order to bring more positive presence to Stormwind through parties, games, and charities. The landscaper saw it as an opportunity to give back to the city and its citizens. Between the women of the group, the Socialites planned their first event: Speed Dating. It is said that Ida had made plenty of enemies on this night, but only a select number of people know about this. It has been a while since Nadia or Jen has been seen in the city. Many suspect they are no longer alive. Altinius Kolarn Ida and Altinius met one another late one night in Stormwind. Ida, not one to go out of her way to talk to others, found a friend in Altinius as he hardly stops speaking. Their conversation seemed to flow well, both having similar mindsets about life. Quickly, the landscaper found herself infactuated with the knight. The couple couldn't be more different, a noble and a common gardener, yet after time together they found themselves growing closer. After a few weeks, Altinius and Ida began a courtship which they still continue. Altinius kindly gave the landscaper a section of his land to farm, where she has vegetables and fruits to sell at the Stormwind Market. Ida stays in Altinius' land, tending to the grounds. Recently, Altinius and Ida were married and are hoping to live a long, happy live together! Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Druids